Emancypantki II/II
Dom z guwernantką Przełożona uchyliła drzwi i wywołała Madzię. Wyszły na ulicę, wsiadły w dorożkę, a w kilka minut były na pierwszym piętrze wykwintnego domu. Panna Malinowska pociągnęła kryształową rączkę dzwonka przy drzwiach, które otworzył lokaj w granatowym fraku i czerwonej kamizelce. - Kogo mam zameldować? - spytał. - Dwie panie, które miały tu być o piątej - odpowiedziała panna Malinowska wchodząc do przedpokoju. Przybyłe nie zdążyły jeszcze zdjąć okrywek, kiedy z salonu wpadła między nie dama niska, otyła i ruchliwa, w jedwabnej sukni z długim ogonem, w koronkowym kołnierzu, z koronkową chustką w jednej ręce, z wachlarzem ze słoniowej kości w drugiej. W jej uszach lśniły się dwa wielkie brylanty. - Jakżem wdzięczna, że pani przełożona sama się fatyguje!... - zawołała dama ściskając pannę Malinowską. - Jakżem szczęśliwa, że nareszcie poznaję panią!... - zwróciła się do Madzi. Niechże panie pozwolą do saloniku... Jan, powiedz panienkom, ażeby tu zaraz przyszły... Proszę, bardzo proszę... niech panie siadają... O, na tych krzesełkach... I podsunęła dwa złocone krzesełka kryte amarantowym jedwabiem. - Kiedyż przyjeżdżają państwo Solscy? - mówiła w dalszym ciągu dama patrząc na Madzię. - Pan Solski w sąsiedztwie mego męża ma majątek... co za majątek!... Lasy, łąki, a jakie grunta!... Dwieście włók, proszę pani... Mój mąż mówi, że tam można by postawić cukrownię za psie pieniądze, a mieć z niej ogromne dochody... Pani ciągle koresponduje z panną Solską?... - zapytała znowu Madzię. - Tak, pisałam do niej parę razy... - odparła zmieszana Madzia. - Co to parę razy!... - zawołała dama. - Kto ma szczęście posiadać przyjaciółkę z tej sfery, powinien do niej ciągle pisywać... Ja bo jestem zakochana w pannie Solskiej... Co za rozum, skromność, dystynkcja... - Pani zna pannę Solską? - wtrąciła Malinowska, z właściwym sobie spokojem patrząc na tęgą damę. - Osobiście jeszcze nie mam honoru... Ale pan Zgierski tyle mi o niej opowiadał, że nawet ośmieliłam się prosić ją o składkę na założenie szpitala w naszej okolicy... I wie pani co?... przysłała tysiąc rubli i odpisała jak najgrzeczniej!... Pulchne policzki pani Korkowiczowej zaczęły drżeć. - Darujcie, panie - mówiła mrugając powiekami - ale nie mogę przypomnieć sobie tego wypadku bez wzruszenia... Jest to jedyna osoba... jedyny dom, któremu pierwsza złożyłabym wizytę, tyle mam uwielbienia dla państwa Solskich... A przy tym tak bliskie sąsiedztwo... Podczas długiego i szybkiego wykładu gospodyni domu twarz Madzi promieniała zachwytem. Cóż to za szczęście dostać się do rodziny, która tak kocha jej przyjaciółkę! A jak szlachetną musi być sama pani Korkowiczowa, skoro oceniła wartość Ady nie znając jej... Natomiast oblicze panny Malinowskiej nie wyrażało nic, choć równie dobrze mogło oznaczać znudzenie albo drwiny. Siedziała wyprostowana ustawiwszy wielkie oczy w ten sposób, że nie było wiadomo, na co mianowicie zwraca uwagę: czy na panią Korkowiczowę, czy na jej salon zapełniony kilkoma różnymi garniturami mebli, czy na dwa olbrzymie dywany na posadzce, z których jeden był ciemnowiśniowy, a drugi jasnożółty. Kiedy gospodyni podniosła do ust koronkową chustkę jakby dając znak, że już wypowiedziała wszystkie uniesienia, panna Malinowska odezwała się: - Jakież będą obowiązki panny Brzeskiej u pani? Pulchna dama stropiła się. - Obowiązki?... żadne!... Towarzyszyć moim córkom, ażeby nabrały pięknego układu, i pomagać im w naukach, a właściwie pilnować... Moje panienki biorą lekcje od profesorów, od renomowanych nauczycielek... - A pensję jaką pani przeznacza dla panny Brzeskiej?... O ile sobie przypominam... - Trzysta rubli rocznie - wtrąciła dama. - Tak, trzysta rubli - powtórzyła panna Malinowska i zwróciwszy się do przerażonej i zaczerwienionej Madzi dodała: - W ciągu roku masz jeden tydzień wolny na Boże Narodzenie, drugi na Wielkanoc i miesiąc na letnie wakacje, w czasie których możesz odwiedzić rodziców. - Naturalnie!... - potakiwała pani Korkowiczowa. - I rozumie się, że będziesz w domu państwa Korkowiczów traktowana jak starsza córka... - Nawet lepiej!... wiem przecież, kogo biorę... - A teraz może mi pani pozwoli zobaczyć pokój panny Brzeskiej - mówiła dalej przełożona podnosząc się ze złoconego krzesełka tak obojętnie, jakby chodziło o najzwyklejszy stołek. - Pokój?... - powtórzyła pani Korkowiczowa. - A tak... pokój dla panny Brzeskiej... Proszę... Madzia jak automat szła za panną Malinowską. Minęły pod przewodnictwem ruchliwej gospodyni długi szereg saloników i gabinetów i znalazły się w niewielkim, ale czystym pokoju z oknem wychodzącym na ogród. - Łóżko zaraz każę przynieść - mówiła gospodyni. Obok mieszkają moje panienki - a syn... na drugim piętrze... - O, widzisz, masz tu i popielniczkę, gdybyś kiedy nauczyła się palić papierosy... - rzekła panna Malinowska do Madzi. - Ach, to popielniczka mego syna, który tu czasem lubi zdrzem... czytać po obiedzie... - odparła zakłopotana gospodyni. - Ale on tu już nigdy nie przyjdzie... - Żegnam panią - odezwała się nagle panna Malinowska ściskając rękę damie - i dziękuję za warunki. Bądź zdrowa, Madziu - dodała - pracuj, jak to ty umiesz, i pamiętaj, że mój dom jest w każdej chwili na twoje usługi. Rozumie się... dopóki nie przyjadą Solscy, których przyjaźń i opiekę ja tymczasowo zastępuję - kończyła z naciskiem. - Ach!... - westchnęła pani Korkowiczowa patrząc na Madzię z wyrazem macierzyńskiej miłości. - Upewniam, że państwo Solscy będą zadowoleni... Gdy po oględzinach panie wróciły do salonu, zastały tam dwie panienki wcale rozwinięte, ładnie ubrane, może zanadto ulegające naciskowi gorsetów. Obie były blondynki o okrągłych rysach, tylko jedna miała zmarszczone czoło jak osoba, która się gniewa, druga wysoko podniesione brwi i półotwarte usta, jakby lękała się. - Panie pozwolą przedstawić sobie moje córki - rzekła gospodyni. - Paulina... Stanisława... Obie dziewczynki dygnęły przed panną Malinowską według prawideł, przy czym brwi Stanisławy podniosły się jeszcze wyżej, a czoło Paulinki pofałdowało się jeszcze posępniej. - Panna Brzeska... - mówiła gospodyni. - O, my się znamy!... - zawołała Madzia całując zarumienione dziewczynki, które uśmiechnęły się życzliwie - jedna z odcieniem goryczy, druga z wyrazem melancholii. - Żegnam panią - powtórzyła panna Malinowska. - Do prędkiego widzenia, Madziu... do zobaczenia, moje dzieci... Madzia wyprowadziła przełożoną na schody i całując ją w ramię szepnęła: - Boże, jak ja się boję... - Bądź spokojna... - odparła panna Malinowska. - Znam ten gatunek chlebodawców i już wiem, o co im chodzi... Kiedy Madzia wróciła do salonu, pani Korkowiczowa opuściwszy grupę mebli złoconych usiadła na aksamitnym fotelu, a Madzi wskazała miejsce na krześle. - Pani dawno ma przyjemność znać państwa Solskich? - zapytała dama. W tej chwili dziewczynki schwyciły Madzię za ręce i jednocześnie odezwały się: - Czy Wentzlówna jest jeszcze na pensji?... - Czy pani słyszała o pani Latter?... - Linka... Stasia!... - zgromiła je matka uderzając ręką o poręcz fotelu. - Ile razy mówiłam, że panienki dobrze wychowane nie powinny przeszkadzać starszym?... Zaraz... Ot, i już nie pamiętam, o co chciałam pytać pannę Brzeską!... - Naturalnie, że o tych Solskich, których majątek sąsiaduje z browarem papy - odpowiedziała Paulinka z miną rozgniewanej. - Linka! - pogroziła jej matka. - Linka, ty swoim postępowaniem wpędzisz mamę do grobu... Pamiętaj, że niedawno wróciłam z Karlsbadu... - Ale już mama jada mizerię - wtrąciła Stasia. - Mamie wolno wszystko jadać, bo mama wie, co robi - odparła dama. - Ale dobrze wychowane panienki nie powinny... Linka, ty niedługo siądziesz na kolanach pannie Brzeskiej... - Albo to ja raz siedziałam na pensji... - Na pensji co innego... W przedpokoju rozległ się potężny bas: - Mówiłem ci, błaźnie, ażebyś mi się nie stroił jak małpa... - Jaśnie pani kazała... - odparł inny głos. Drzwi otworzyły się i do salonu wszedł w kapeluszu na głowie mężczyzna z dużą brodą. - Cóż to dziś za maskarada?... - wołał pan w kapeluszu. Z jakiego, u diabła... Umilkł i zdjął kapelusz spostrzegłszy Madzię. - Mój mąż... - rzekła prędko gospodyni. - Panna Brzeska... Pan Korkowicz chwilę przypatrywał się Madzi, a na jego dobrej twarzy odmalowało się zdziwienie. - A... - odezwał się przeciągle. - Najserdeczniejsza przyjaciółka państwa Solskich. - Eh!... - odparł lekceważąco, a potem wziąwszy rękę Madzi w swoje ogromne dłonie dodał: - To pani ma uczyć nasze dziewczęta?... Bądź dla nich miłosierna!... Głupiutkie to, ale poczciwe... - Piotruś! - upomniała go pani, uroczyście poprawiając koronkowy kołnierz. - Moja Toniu, kogo ty chcesz w błąd wprowadzić, panią nauczycielkę?... Pani nauczycielka od razu pozna się na twoich córkach jak szynkarz na młodym piwie... Cóż, ten wałkoń już wrócił? ... - Nie rozumiem cię, Piotrze... - odparła oburzona dama. - Papo pyta się, czy Bronek wrócił - objaśniła Paulinka. - Piękne panna Brzeska będzie miała wyobrażenie o naszym domu!... - wybuchnęła pani. - Tylko wszedłeś, zaraz prezentujesz się jak człowiek ordynarny... - Przecież ja taki zawsze... - odparł pan, ze zdziwieniem rozkładając ręce. - Panna Brzezińska, czy jak tam, nie będzie płaciła moich weksli, choćbym się do niej krygował... A gałgan!... Nie waliłem za młodu, teraz on mnie wali... - Co ty gadasz?... co się z tobą dzieje?... - wołała pani Korkowiczowa widząc, że Madzia jest przestraszona, a obie córki śmieją się. - Co gadam!... ten hultaj nie zapłacił wczoraj wekslu w banku i gdyby nie poczciwy Świtek, miałbym rejenta w kantorze... A, rozbójnik!... - Ale przecież Bronek nie stracił tych pieniędzy, tylko spóźnił się!... - przerwała oburzona matka. - Pięknie go bronisz, nie ma co mówić!... Gdyby choć grosz stracił z tych pieniędzy, byłby złodziejem, a tak jest wałkoniem... - krzyczał ojciec. Na twarz pani wystąpiły fioletowe rumieńce. Zerwała się z fotelu i zadyszana rzekła do Madzi: - Niech pani wyjdzie z dziewczynkami do ich pokoju... A, mój kochany!... taka awantura przy osobie, która nas nie zna... Madzia, blada ze wzruszenia, opuściła salon. Lecz humor obu panienek nie zmienił się; gdy zaś znalazły się w swoim pokoju, Linka stanęła przed Madzią i patrząc jej w oczy rzekła: - Pani boi się papy?... Pani myśli, że papuś jest naprawdę taki straszny?... dodała pochylając głowę na bok. - Tu nikt nie boi się tatki, nawet Stasia... - Widzi pani, papuś robi tak... - wmieszała się Stasia. - Jak papuś jest zły na mamę, to jej samej nic nie powie, tylko gniewa się na nią przed nami. A jak Bronek co zmaluje, to papuś znowu nic nie mówi jemu, tylko wygraża się na niego przed nami albo przed mamą... - Teraz na wszystkich będzie skarżył się przed panią... wtrąciła Linka. - O, ja wiem!... Pani bardzo podobała się papusiowi... - I mamie - dodała Stasia. - Mama wczoraj mówiła, że gdyby pani miała rozum i potargowała się, to mogłaby dostać u nas z pięćset rubli rocznie. - Moja Stasiu... pani i tak dostanie... - przerwała jej Linka. - Dzieci, co wygadujecie?... - zawołała Madzia ze śmiechem. - Któż słyszał zdradzać tajemnice rodzinne?... - Alboż pani nie należy do naszej rodziny? - rzekła Stasia rzucając się Madzi na szyję. - Jest pani u nas godzinę, a mnie się wydaje, że już od stu lat... - Widzę, że pani będzie więcej kochała tego lizusa aniżeli mnie... Ale ja do pani jestem bardziej przywiązana, choć nie obrywam pani sukni... - odezwała się obrażona Linka tuląc się do ramienia Madzi. - Będę obie kochała jednakowo, tylko powiedzcie mi, czego się uczycie? - odparła Madzia całując każdą po kolei. Naprzód Stasię i Linkę, potem Linkę i Stasię. - Ja pani powiem! - zawołała Stasia. - Od kiedy wyszłyśmy z pensji - do wakacyj uczyłyśmy się wszystkiego: literatury, historii, algebry, francuskiego... - Od wakacyj nie uczymy. się niczego - wtrąciła Linka. - Przepraszam... ja uczę się fortepianu... - przerwała Stasia. - Kochasz się w panu Stukalskim, który wymyśla ci, że masz palce do obierania kartofli... - Moja Linko!... Sama romansujesz z panem Zacieralskim i myślisz, że zaraz każdy musi się kochać!... - odparła zarumieniona Stasia. - Cicho, dzieci! - uspokoiła je Madzia. - Kto jest pan Zacieralski? - Malarz, uczy Linkę malować, a tatko pyta się, kiedy zaciągną nam podłogi, bo froterzy drogo kosztują... - A Stasię pan Stukalski uczy grać na fortepianie i przez połowę każdej lekcji rozstawia jej palce na klawiszach... Nie bój się!... już mama spostrzegła, że podczas tych wykładów za mało słychać muzyki... Przysięgnę, że gdyby twój Kocio zamiast dwu rubli brał rubla, skończyłyby się czułości... - Może ten twój Zaciereczka uczyłby cię darmo?... - wtrąciła Stasia. - Właśnie, że uczyłby mnie darmo - odparła obrażona Linka - bo ja mam poczucie natury... - O, tak!... Kiedy ci zadał do wymalowania koszyk wiśni, to wiśnie zjadłaś, liście wysypałaś za okno, a potem rozchorowałaś się na głowę... - Dzieci!... ach Boże!... - uspakajała je Madzia. - Powiedzcie mi lepiej: gdzie odbywają się wasze lekcje? - Fortepian na górze, ja maluję w oranżerii, a inne wykłady odbywają się czy mają się odbywać w auli - objaśnia Linka. - Ja panią tam zaprowadzę - rzekła Stasia. - I ja. Schwyciły Madzię pod ręce i ze swego pokoju przez szereg gabinetów, korytarzy i sionek wyprowadziły do wielkiej sali. Było już ciemno, więc Linka znalazłszy zapałki zapaliła cztery płomienie gazu mówiąc: - Oto jest nasza aula, w której przez wakacje prasowała się bielizna... - Przepraszam, bo stały kufry z futrami... - poprawiła ją Stasia. Salon zadziwił Madzię. Było w nim kilka wyściełanych ławek przed eleganckimi stoliczkami, była wielka tablica jak na pensji, a nade wszystko - była szafa wypchanych zwierząt i druga pełna aparatów do wykładu fizyki. - Po cóż tyle ławek? - zapytała Madzia. - A... bo mama chce, żeby u nas zbierały się komplety panienek, którym mają wykładać najlepsi profesorowie - rzekła Linka. - A na cóż te narzędzia?... Uczycie się fizyki?... - Jeszcze nie - pochwyciła Stasia. - Ale, widzi pani, było tak: mama dowiedziała się, że panna Solska ma takie przedmioty, więc zaraz nam je kupiła. - I to stoi bez użytku? - Owszem - rzekła Linka - w machinie pneumonicznej, czy jak tam, Bronek dusił myszy; więc papuś rozbił klosz, Bronka wykrzyczał i szafę zamknął na klucz. Ale pani klucz odda... Z pół godziny zeszło Madzi na oglądaniu naukowego salonu, aż wreszcie lokaj (już ubrany w surdut) dał znać, że będzie herbata. - Chciałabym umyć ręce - rzekła Madzia. - To pójdziemy do pokoju pani - zawołała Stasia. - Linka, pozakręcaj gaz, a ja wezmę zapałki... Przeszły znowu sień, garderobę, oświetlony korytarz i zatrzymały się przed jednymi drzwiami. Stasia zapaliła zapałki, Linka popchnęła drzwi i nagle... Madzia poczuła silny zapach tytoniu, a jednocześnie usłyszała męski głos: - Won stąd!... czego wy tu?... Skrzypnęło, stuknęło i z szezlonga zerwał się młody człowiek, otyły, ubrany tylko w kamizelkę. Szczęściem zapałka zgasła. - Czego wy tu, sikory?... - pytał zaspany młody człowiek. - Co ty tu robisz?... To pokój panny Brzeskiej... - wołały obie dziewczynki. - Na złamanie karku!... - mruknął młodzieniec usiłując zamknąć drzwi, czemu przeszkadzała Linka. Teraz otworzyły się inne drzwi w głębi korytarza i wybiegła z nich pani Korkowiczowa, pan Korkowicz, a za nimi lokaj z kandelabrem. - Co tu robisz, Bronek?... - pytała niespokojnie pani młodego człowieka, który chowając się za szafę wdziewał surdut. - A gdzie łóżko?... - dodała, gdy blask świec oświetlił wnętrze pokoju. Jan, gdzie łóżko dla panny Brzeskiej?... - A na górze, w pokoju młodego pana... - Zwariowałeś?... - jęknęła dama. - Przecie jaśnie pani kazała wstawić łóżko do tego pokoju, gdzie młodszy pan sypia... - Ale gdzie sypia po obiedzie, głąbie jakiś... - mówiła zirytowana dama. - Toteż pan Bronisław tam sypia po obiedzie, a tu dopiero nad wieczorem - tłumaczył się lokaj. - Otwórz okno... przynieś stamtąd łóżko... a niegodziwiec... - Ehe! widzę, że już dawno nie smarowałem maszyn w tej fabryce!... - odezwał się pan Korkowicz. Wyrwał służącemu z rąk kandelabr i ująwszy samego za kark wyprowadził do garderoby. W chwilę później rozległ się krzyk i parę tępych uderzeń. - Chodźmy, moi państwo, do stołowego pokoju - westchnęła pani. - Strach, co się dziś wyrabia ze służbą!... Gdy wszyscy usiedli przy stole, zwróciła się do Madzi: - Mój syn, Bronisław... Przeprośże panią za swój nietaktowny postępek... Tłusty młodzieniec ukłonił się Madzi bardzo nisko i rzekł mrukliwym głosem: - Prze... przepraszam panią... Choć, jak Boga kocham, nie wiem za co?... - Za to, że ośmieliłeś się spać w pokoju pani... - Wszyscy mi oczy wykłuwają tym spaniem!... Przecie człowiek musi sypiać... Wszedł starszy pan. - No!... - zawołał do syna - powiedz no mi: jak to było wczoraj z tym bankiem?... - Już tatko zaczyna awanturę!... - odparł syn. - Słowo honoru daję, że wyprowadzę się od rodziców... - Proszę cię, Piotrusiu, daj mu spokój!... - wtrąciła matka. - Stasia, zadzwoń. Wszedł Jan zakrywając nos chustką. - Dlaczego nie usługujesz do herbaty? - zapytał pan. - Bo ja już jaśnie państwu dziękuję za służbę. - Co to znaczy?... - groźnie odezwał się pan domu. - A tak!... - odparł służący. - Jaśnie pan tylko ciągle obraża człowieka, a potem się dziwi... - No... no... no... nic nie gadaj... Nie stało ci się nic złego... - Łatwiej jaśnie panu bić niż mnie brać - mruknął Jan. Zdziwiona i przestraszona Madzia pomyślała, że dom państwa Korkowiczów jest bardzo oryginalny. góra strony Emancypantki II/II